


“No don’t cry, I hate it when you cry”

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Hurt/Comfort prompts [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: (Y/N) is worried about Sayo.





	“No don’t cry, I hate it when you cry”

**Author's Note:**

> Again something from my tumblr! Hope you like it!

(Y/N) knew that something was up with Sayo. It's been a while since they talked face to face, and the (H/C) girl suspected that her serious girlfriend had a fight with her sister.

Sayo doesn't like talking by messages, always telling her that it makes her feel like they were nothing more than acquaintances and (Y/N) loved their rule to see each other at least twice a week. But those last few days this rule was being abused and the second year didn't like it a bit.

What had happened between Hina and Sayo to make the blue haired girl to stop talking to her? A wave of scenarios made their way in her mind. She remembers that Sayo told her that she was going to visit Pastel Palette to talk about the new concert that the two bands were going to do together, could it be that? Maybe something wrong happened, or maybe just the fact that Sayo saw Hina practice and though that her younger sister was better than she? Oh, how she wished it wasn't that.

They've talked about this. About Sayo's self-esteem and her way of seeing things. (Y/N) tried everything to make her 1 year girlfriend feel good about herself. She still remembers the first times she helped her. Sayo was hopeless, and (Y/N) made the promise to be her hope. They would talk about the blue haired girl's worries and wishes, and would work it out. It worked pretty well and Sayo stopped being negative and became less strict than she was before. The only thing that hasn't changed is how she always compares herself to Hina. She stopped comparing herself to Yukina, to her or even Chisato but not Hina. Hina was always the cause of her fears and tears. 'I'm not good enough'. 'She should have been the oldest.'

Cold tears felt from her eyes. She always hated it when Sayo would say that. Couldn't she see that she was perfect how she was? How beautiful of her person she was? How her blue locks would always look good, no matter what she did? Couldn't she see that she was loved the way she was? (Y/N) always did her best to show her how much she loved her, so why was she still doubting about herself?

The tears won't stop. It felt like she kept them since a long time, and that it was only now that they came out. It felt good too, to cry. It showed that she cared about Sayo and oh goodness how she cared for her. Sayo was her whole world, and would always be. She knew that they were only 17 and that there could be a possibility that they won't work out, but at this moment the only person she wanted was her, and no one else.

The door of her bedroom suddenly opened and revealed the only girl in her mind, Sayo Hikawa. The guitarist looked as bad as she did, her eyes red from crying and her teeth in her lips. (Y/N) hopped that the first time she would have seen Sayo in a while wouldn't be in this kind of situation but sadly the second year doesn't control life.

 

"(Y/N)."

 

Her voice was shaking and her eyes were closed, as if she was trying to tell herself that all of this wasn't real and that they were both happy to see each other. But sadly nothing was how she wanted it to be.

 

"Sayo."

 

Her own voice was shaking too, but way much more than her girlfriend. She never cried in front of her. Sayo never saw her once sad. She always wanted to be her light. Never once she though that the mask would break. Something in her was relived that Sayo saw her like that, maybe it would make her realize that she was like her? That she has times when she needs to let everything out?

 

"No don't cry."

 

Her voice was hesitant, like she couldn't say it. As if it wasn't Sayo's right to say it. This sentence, the one that (Y/N) would always say to her.

 

"I hate it when you cry."

 

A little smile found its way on (Y/N)'s lips and the (E/C) eyed girl ask herself if Sayo could be any cuter.

After some minutes of silence, of (Y/N) being on the floor and Sayo still at the door, leaning into it, the older of the two decided to talk.

 

"I love you, Sayo."

 

She knew that their night would end in tears, but she didn't mind if it meant finishing in Sayo's arms.


End file.
